<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't worry, I'll be there for you. by Emeraldpixel62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704258">Don't worry, I'll be there for you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldpixel62/pseuds/Emeraldpixel62'>Emeraldpixel62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldpixel62/pseuds/Emeraldpixel62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wasn't feeling himself anymore after he escaped from his rich parents to join the toppats he still have those negative thoughts how disappointed he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin/Other(s), Henry stickmin/Thomas chestershire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't worry, I'll be there for you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to my first fan fiction post! If you don't know thomas chestershire he's the one who have two monocle and was the one who joined henry team in toppat civil war!<br/>My friend and me headcanon him to came from the rich family and run away from home because of how abusive his parents are<br/>Also ew this is my first angst fanfic too so don't come at me-<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas was shaking and crying, he was done. Done with life, he was on his room just try not to crying he was petting his beloved rabbit and look at the ceiling, the poor boy wipe his sad tears and began to hug himself. He was done getting bullied and done being too weak, his parents were right he was a disappointment and could never do good in the future. He walk toward his bed and lay down he was trying to stop crying but he can't he was filled with negative thoughts of how useless and worthless he is, he was begging to stop but it keeps continuing..and continuing. He looked at the gun beside his bed and grab it, the boy sighed and put his bunny into the bunny cage again before walking out towards the outside of the airship. </p><p>The boy sat down and put a gun to his head, he was shaking and crying trying to shoot himself but he just can't.. He looked at the gun and try to shoot himself again failed, he was still crying and was shaking in fear minutes later he calm down and then try again the boy put his gun to his head again and suddenly he got hugged from someone.. It was henry “don't do it.” the poor chief said to thomas as he put thomas gun away from his head “do you wanna talk about it thomas?” the chief asked again to thomas, Thomas looked at henry and a few second he started to cry and hugged henry back while tearing up. Henry smiled and pat thomas head “shh..shh..its fine.. You're still ok come on let's go to your room” thomas nodded and followed Henry to his room.</p><p>Thomas then lay down at the bedroom feeling really tired, he looked at henry who was sitting at the edge of the bed. Thomas began to close his eyes and fell asleep guess today isn't a bad day after all.<br/>
Henry looked at thomas who was sleeping peacefully, he then lay down beside him and put on blanket for them. The boy was blushing and smiling from how peaceful thomas sleeping is, henry kissed thomas cheeks and cuddles him “good night sweet heart.” he spoken in a soft smoothing tone before heading to sleep with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>